The UNC SBRP will offer traineeships to approximately 6 students per year. The trainees will participate in a laboratory rotation program to build knowledge and skills across disciplines, and be involved in a team project to provide in death information and presentations on a superfund related topic. All the students associated with the UNC-SBRP will participate in a annual Research Symposium to build across project integration and cooperation, as well as learn and practice communication skills. They will also be part of a field experience to learn about how superfund issues are managed and the results of research used. Together, these activities leads to strong teams with knowledge and experiences across the broad of research areas that are part of the UNC-SBRP.